boltfire200fandomcom-20200213-history
Brighty's Couplets
I wasn't exactly about to make 20 pages for 20 short poems. So they're all in this page. This Is The Last Sunset The sunsets align us in harmony Despite our past as enemies Your smile is as bright as the setting sun That I hid from as I run And though we live on different sides We won’t play a part in the other’s demise Despite the peace in which we have met This is the last sunset The Red And Sliver Roses* Tonight I die, among the waves Waiting for my body to decay The roses fall among my battered chest Awaiting an eternal rest My life flies before my eyes Does this happen when everyone dies? And I see, as my vision finally closes The red and silver roses My Heart Is Made Of Ice* The snow blows around in a reckless storm Much more than the norm I watch the people die Killing me inside But I must remain strong Nothing can be wrong And as the spirits roll the final dice My heart is made of ice The Time For Us To Die The stars empty our souls I am nothing but punctured holes We wasted our lives chasing dreams That we will now never see Amber spills on the glass To be imprisoned, we must be rash And I see, out the corner of my eye The time for us to die Empty Of All The Angels* Evil walks the streets, gun in hand The innocent hide away, ready to land I sit by the road, covered in blood As the knife enters me, and comes out with a flood Demons surround us all, as we plea for help But nothing remains of us but a yelp Earth is empty, as I look at all angles Empty of all the angels All I Can Say Is Goodbye* The fire burns bright as the people die The compassion I had is lost inside We are all victims in the end Why should we bother to pretend? The blood pools over the ground We won’t be safe when you’re around The flames grow higher, and the children cry All I can say is goodbye Now It’s Time To Say Goodnight* Cold blue eyes meet my soul As I’m pushed deeper in the hole Scars and blood carve down my face As I die, losing the race This was something I never had to be But this is the story I’ve chosen to see The world ends with a single bite Now it’s time to say goodnight I See The Blurring Rain The silver dove flies away from home Flying from all the things she’s ever known Her problem are many as she flees from her troubles Before the whole world is reduced into rubble The silver dove cries as the world flashes white What she tried to escape is beyond her fight I am the dove who runs from her pain I see the blurring rain When I Start Saving Grace The rain falls gently on the broken souls A once hot fire is nothing but smothered coals I lean against the tree, hoping for a ray of light But I’ll never spot one, in the middle of the night Slowly we begin to break away Before we try to make ourselves stay This is the last time you’ll see my face When I start saving grace We Will Be Strong ‘Till The End Of Our Fight The shadows meet the sunlight, like foes in battle Like serious people, but rage like a herd of cattle Twisted in hatred, covered in scars Does our side really change who we are? Hair slicked back, weapon in hand Can I survive without your reprimand? The sunlight meets the shadows, like a silent night We will be strong till the end of our fight Left To The Dark Side Of The Moon A serial killer strikes in the night All of the victims died with a fright I stand alone awaiting a cab Debating the worth of the life I was supposed to have Life or destiny is a simple choice But not one you can make when losing your voice We had a chance, and I lost too soon Left to the dark side of the moon The Dark Never Bothered Me Anyway Imprisoned away, far too soon How can I be free when I’m part of the moon? With a sister that controlled my every move I went insane with what she tried to prove The darkness covers over everybody's screams No I’ll never go back, I’ve made my choice it seems… As I stand, there will be no more light of day The dark never bothered me anyway This Is The Price Of My Misfortune The night rages on, wind blowing strong As begin to doubt the life I’ve known all along The cold takes me down, stabbing my feeble heart Despite my failure, I tried to play my part Tonight is when the beast takes us all in As I let go of the person that I’ve always been The moon glows bright on the increasing corpses This is the price of my misfortune We Are The Souls From The Garden Gate* Long cuts cover the tree A murder almost identical to me My death was long and full of pain Now there are others that feel the same The victims are many, and killer are more How will we know when they come in the door? We are all dying, from the same fate We are the souls from the garden gate Out Come The Demons In The Dark* Snowflakes fall on my window pane The belated winter has finally came The weather comes into my icy heart I know it is time to play my part Silver stars rain on my head Streaking the ground in scarlet red And just as the angels begin to hark Out comes the demons in the dark Tonight We’ll Live Inside The Mind Around the corner, past the bend I see the world start to end Empty words, deathly cries Am I seeing what happens when the people die? The rain comes down, blowing and raving This is the start of the storm we’ve been braving Tonight I’ll curl up inside Tonight we’ll live inside the mind Cut By A Silver Knife A yellow raincoat Terribly dry throat Weary eyes Struck by several thousand lies Quiet home No place to roam An empty life Cut by a silver knife Covered In Black Lies An owl hoots in the dead of night No longer knowing what is wrong and what is right An amber gaze meets my own at last As I use my time to erase the past Part of me wants to come back home But I’ll be stuck with nowhere to roam At last I see the truth beyond my eyes Covered in black lies I Am The Girl With The Severed Eyes (Severed Eyes Reprise)* I am the girl who sings at dawn Who was on your side, all along I am the girl with nowhere to go But will tell anyone what they need to know I am the girl who runs at night Never lets anyone get a fright I am the girl, whose family died I am the girl, with the severed eyes Dreams Are Just A Better Reality Red and green lights Wrap the tree tight Violent weather slams into the door But we won’t let it in anymore The night is young The day is done This proves in a finality Dreams are just a better reality AN Okay a * next to a title means that the poem may be scary or disturbing to some audiences. Reader discretion is advised. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Poetry Category:Don't Read In The Dark